Short Shorts
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: The temptation—far too great. The resistance—impossible. Ciel/Alois SMUT
1. Short Shorts

**Short Shorts  
**The temptation—far too great. The resistance—impossible. Ciel/Alois

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heat rose up to the young boy's soft, porcelain-like cheeks, the image before him corrupting his very being with a temptation far too great for any amount of resistance deemed possible. That very image permanently imprinted inside the young boy's mind was that of Alois Trancy—an unusual, perky boy who was just about the same age as him. With short blonde hair that mocked a perfectly tousled mess, crystal blue eyes that shone with a peculiar sparkle, and a pleasant smile forever etched on his all-too-perfect skin, the "unusual, perky boy" practically screamed that very temptation Ciel was feeling. However, that was _not_ the reason for his strange behavior; rather, it was Alois's _short shorts_ that caused such a mix of sentiments in Ciel's perverse mind.

Naturally, such a thing would have made him laugh. Naturally, he would have scoffed at the unusual boy's even more unusual choice of clothing. Naturally, he just would not even care for childish things like that. But, it must have been the way Alois was teasing him with those short shorts—how they only reached down to the midpoint of his thighs, how they were accompanied by further than knee-high stockings, how the two worn together taunted Ciel with only a bare strip of that all-too-perfect skin….

Unfair was all this to the blue-haired, melancholic boy. The way his body was reacting to such a scene disturbed him. Sweat accumulated on his face, his body heat quickening its rise every second he ogled at the blonde's shorts… and, as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't find the ability to.

_Damn him_, Ciel thought gravely, frustration now evident in his twitching lips.

Alois, unfortunately, seemed to notice the stares he was getting—and, he was fully aware they were directed at his legs. This caused a slight change in his cheerful smile, for it now held a malicious countenance that Ciel was oblivious to. That little tidbit didn't matter much, for a mischievous plan had already formed in the depths of his mind, his face plastered with a seemingly innocent expression.

Slowly but surely, the young blonde inched towards him. Ciel's reddened face twitched with despair at the way the blonde was walking; it may have seemed awkward at first, but the close proximity of his legs walking side by side, almost as if they were rubbing against each other, was somehow a major turn on for the poor blue-haired boy. It was just _too much_. Nonetheless, he still could not find the ability to look away.

Once Alois was exactly in front of the embarrassed boy, the space between them practically nonexistent, the blonde decided to take advantage of the heated moment between them and whispered in his ear, "Ciel… I know you're staring at them. My legs. _My. Legs._" The alluring seductiveness hidden in those simple words was enough to make Ciel explode.

"Idiot!" he interjected angrily, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Why would I stare at something so hideously vile? How… disturbing…"

"Admit it, resistance is futile," the young blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling with an innocent façade. Ciel's thin eyebrows furrowed midpoint, anger and annoyance evident in the wrinkles of his forehead, as the blonde took it to himself to seize one of Ciel's hands. Surprised, the blue-haired boy couldn't react fast enough, the moments being slowly relayed in his delayed thinking. Alois snickered softly, forcing Ciel's hand on to one of his smooth, sexy thighs. He faked a soft moan, causing Ciel to jump out of his daze and stir uncomfortably. "_Admit it._"

Ciel made no reply. The only thing that kept playing in his mind over and over again was, "_I'm touching his legs. I'm touching his legs. Damn it, I'm touching his legs._"

Alois snickered again, though it was a bit louder this time. "Stop teasing me, Ciel," he said in a vexing tone. "Just get on with it, _please_, Ciel…" A terribly demonic smirk washed away every single ounce of innocence in the blonde's face. Ciel blushed and, unable to turn away, kept his gaze with the blonde, even more turned on by the evil aura being emitted by his very being.

Ciel thought _he_ was the evil one here. Oh, but he was wrong—oh, so wrong. This innocent façade was perfect, for it showed how sadistically horrible this blonde child was. And, Ciel _liked_ it.

Alois then started toying with Ciel's numbed fingers, hooking a few of them to the rim of his shorts. "Please take it from here, _Ciel_." That seductive tone again—oh, how it rang through the blue-haired boy's ears beautifully.

Ciel gulped and stared at his own hands. The temptation—far too great. The resistance—_impossible_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Idea from my ex. He always used to ask me to wear short shorts, because he liked feeling my "smooth, sexy legs". I bet Ciel would love to feel Alois's smooth, sexy legs. ;)**

**I'm obsessed with Alois. It might just be because of my fetish for blondes… but seriously, this kid is too freakin' adorable! I don't see why people can hate such a cute kid! If you want Ciel, then read the manga or watch the original Kuroshitsuji again, dangit. This is Alois's turn to shine. :)**

**(Don't get me wrong, though. I love Ciel. But really, Alois needs to be given a chance. He's adorable, and he has a pretty interesting personality so far. AnddidImentionhe'sablondecutie, durhurhur?) :D**


	2. Booty Shorts

**Booty Shorts  
**_Take off my booty shorts!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Look at my booty shorts  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts_

Tee-hee  
Tee-hee-hee  
Ciel Ciel  
Ciel Ciel Ciel  
Hey hey  
Over here!  
Look at my booty shorts

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You are  
So naughty Ciel  
Come on  
Don't just stare  
Take off my booty shorts

Come on and get 'em  
Pull them down my legs  
You're always free to  
You don't have to beg  
I'm always yours  
Yours yours yours  
I'm always yours  
(Yours yours yours)  
(I'm always yours)

Olè!

It's really simple  
Just one little tug  
And then they'll fall down  
So we have some more fun  
Know what I mean?  
Wink wink nudge  
You get it now?  
(Wink wink nudge)  
(You get it now?)

_You know that you want me  
And you know that you want these  
Take off my shorts  
My booty shorts_

Just take them off  
'Cause you have my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_Just take them off  
You have all my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off my booty shorts!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off my booty shorts

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You are  
So naughty Ciel  
Come on  
Don't just stare  
Take off my booty shorts

If you don't want to  
Then I will use force  
But that's not needed  
You will, of course  
'Cause they are tempting  
Yum yum yum  
They are quite tempting

I see you staring  
Go on and lick me  
Give me some action  
Lick each nook and cranny  
Until we're wet  
Wet wet wet  
So soaking wet  
(Wet wet wet)  
(So soaking wet)

_You know that you want me  
And you know that you want these  
Take off my shorts  
My booty shorts_

Just take them off  
'Cause you have my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_Just take them off  
You have all my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts

Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Look at my booty shorts!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts

Tee-hee  
Tee-hee-hee  
Ciel Ciel  
Ciel Ciel Ciel  
Hey hey  
Over here!  
Look at my booty shorts

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You are  
So naughty Ciel  
Come on  
Don't just stare  
Take off my booty shorts

_Ciel, Ciel, take 'em baby, pull them  
It's desire, tug 'em  
Ciel, Ciel, take 'em baby, pull them  
It's desire, tug 'em  
Ciel, Ciel, take 'em baby, pull them  
It's desire, tug 'em  
Ciel, Ciel, take 'em baby, pull them  
It's desire, tug 'em_

I'll gouge your eyes out, Hannah!

Just take my shorts  
You have all my support  
Just take my shorts  
I don't want a retort

Tirer de mon  
Enlever mes shorts  
Tirer de mon  
I don't want a retort

No, I don't want a retort  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts)  
I don't want a retort

Take off my booty shorts  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts)  
Take off my booty shorts

Just take them off  
'Cause you have my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_Just take them off  
You have all my support  
C'mon, Ciel  
Take off my booty shorts

Take off my booty shorts  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts)  
Take off my booty shorts  
Take off my booty shorts  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Look at my booty shorts)

Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha  
You are  
So naughty Ciel  
Come on  
Don't just stare  
Take off my booty shorts

**.**

**.**

**(I pronounce Ciel's name like "seal". I'm pretty sure that's the wrong pronunciation as everyone else seems to pronounce it like, "See-_el_". But, just for the sake of this song, please pronounce it like "seal". Thank you.)**

**Yeah, just something I came up with in the spur of the moment. It's a parody of "Leather Pants" by littlekuriboh… and, well, that song is just a parody of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance". How original, right? Again, I fail at rhyming, so sorry it's so suckish. :P**

**But anyway, onto the important stuff: I will be continuing this (the original story I mean; _not_ the song). And it will be smutty. But it'll also be my first time writing smut… _so_ it might not be that good. But either way, be on a lookout for it, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are the best! :)**

**Oh, and one last side note:  
Tirer de mon = Pull my...  
Enlever mes shorts = Take off my shorts**

**Of course, I used Google Translate on this because of my lack of knowledge on the language (however, I will be studying French in two years), so if I've made an error, please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	3. No Shorts

**No Shorts  
**"Sex. That is what you crave, that is what you get… Take me… _now_." smutty Ciel/Alois

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Please take it from here… Ciel…_

Flaccid, lurid fingers hesitantly lingered at the hem of the black booty shorts, shaking with cautious uncertainty. _Please take it from here, Ciel…_ That very sentence settled into his musings with such ease, and it seemed that it would be a permanent visitor. What nerved Ciel the most, however, was Alois's _tone—the_ malicious, alluring, seductive voice that emitted from the blonde's mouth had a way of firmly grasping Ciel's mind and bending it in unfathomable ways. The blue-haired boy felt as if he was just a pathetic little puppet under the vicious control of the blonde, his hands and words effortlessly guiding Ciel's every single movement. His usually calm and steely composure seemed to melt away with but a simple, lustful whisper a la the blonde; Ciel had no restraint for himself, nor had he any control over the lewd thoughts embedding themselves in his head. Apparently, he could feel that he had a lack of control over his lascivious-induced actions, either.

His fingers tugged at the soft cloth with childish need. Sweat quickly began to accumulate in the midpoint of his forehead, traces of doubt and skepticism illuminating from his sapphire orbs. Questions pertaining to the possible corollaries that would come out of his own carelessness began to poke at his mind annoyingly, incessantly nagging him to no end.

The _bad_—he knew that, sooner or later in his numbered days, he would regret ever having done something as vile as… well_, _acts of intimacy… and with a boy nonetheless! This very _boy_ he would be performing dirty acts upon was also, unfortunately, some sort of enemy to the blue-haired boy; degrading himself to sharing fruitful acts of supposed affection with a boy whom he—with, of course, a firm sureness—referred to as someone he highly detested with a passion was something he could never imagine himself doing.

However, the _good_—though he was still a pure virgin, he had quite an extensive knowledge on sex and the like, for he _was_ constantly surrounded by bastardized, perverted old men who seemed to only talk about that very subject. Undying pleasure… salacious satisfaction… gratification from dominance… all this inveigled him into a world of endless contemplation and _need_. The sweet promises of such a vulgar act seemed too good to be true, yet he found himself absolutely _yearning_ for it. A small sample, even, would be good enough for him, for as long he could fulfill the guaranteed euphoric pleasure proclaimed by many, he would live by 'til he slept in death's arms, knowing full well the authenticity of lustful bliss.

His fingers tugged at the cloth again, this time with indescribable and unadulterated exigencies. Alois was well aware of the sudden urgency present in both Ciel's jittery body and his wavering lips, as a very bemused smirk plastered itself on the blonde's face. He nodded with substantial assurance, glancing at the blue-haired boy, undeniable approval beaming out from his malicious smile. "Well, Ciel," exhorted he, that very smile slowly but surely growing into a maddening grin. "_Ad hominem. _Physical attraction as opposed to personal attraction… to intellect… to personality._"_ The blonde gracefully traced a slender finger against Ciel's jawline, feeling as it tensed in an instant upon contact._ "_Your mind is like day to me—illuminated, free of shadows…" He paused. "_Sex_." The word trickled down his tongue and into Ciel's ear, provoking even more perverted musings. "That is what you crave, that is what you get. Take me… _now_."

The blue-haired boy gulped. But, without a bout of hesitation, Ciel's fingers performed one final yank as the black cloth slid down the blonde's creamy legs, revealing the masterpiece carefully hidden underneath—_almost_, anyway. Ciel scrutinized the throbbing bulge, almost made visible because of the blonde's half-translucent undergarments. The way it palpitated, screaming and absolutely _yearning_ for freedom, made Ciel lick his chapping lips with hunger.

In his own trousers were a similar predicament, he realized. The way his penis fumbled and writhed for that very liberty was very uncomfortable for him; Alois seemed to have noticed the restrained pain washing over Ciel's dilating eyes, thus making him bend down on his knees and probing at Ciel's trousers. The blue-haired boy heaved out a stentorian moan, a waterfall compromising solely of his perspiration dripping down the side of his neck. With feigned innocence, the blonde ogled up at him, his eyes pleading with that very _want_ Ciel had been tortured with before. To chastise him with such a seductiveness was not necessary, however, as the blue-haired boy was already drowning in an abysmal ocean of lust. He was well aware he would never be able to swim back to the uncorrupted surface, untainted by such vile sentiments as this. Though, there was something inside him that made him think, _I don't fucking care._

"Take it out and suck, you filthy dog," Ciel ordered with an overbearing authority, much to the surprise of the blonde. It was not an unpleasant surprise, however; it seemed that the blonde was very much regaled by such a sudden change of tone a la Ciel. The salacious side of Ciel attracted him, so much more than the usual haughty and pompous brat-like persona he displayed daily. _So there _has_ been a lusty devil hiding inside him all along… _he thought bemusedly, a large grin forming on his face.

In one swift motion, Alois stripped Ciel of his trousers, revealing his aching erection. The blonde began to twiddle with the head, mildly blowing onto it. The fervor of his breathe sent Ciel drowning deeper and deeper into that bottomless abyss of lust, the torridity of it provoking subdued groans to escape the blue-haired boy's lips. The blonde continued breathing onto Ciel's throbbing member, increasing the blue-haired boy's impatience; with a newfound forcefulness he himself was unaware of, Ciel seized numerous locks of platinum blonde into his fist and forced the boy's face onto his member, his penis slapping one of Alois's reddening cheeks. Flabbergasted at such an unexpected action, the blonde stared at the blue-haired boy's cock on his cheek with a dumbfounded expression, shivering slightly at the pulsating vibrations it emitted. The pre-cum dribbling down the side of the exposed member began to drip onto Alois's face, slowly embellishing him in intricate patterns of pearly liquid.

A wicked smile graced his lips as he reached for Ciel's cock, trailing the tips of his fingers along the sides of it with a feather-like touch. Then, without so much as batting an eyelash, the blonde enveloped his lips around Ciel's girth, taking in the entirety of the blue-haired boy's cock inside his mouth. The feeling of Alois's wet cavern surrounding him… the way his tongue frantically swished around his member with such vigor… how the blonde teased his legs by trailing his pallid hands up and down them… it was intense but all too-good for the young blue-haired boy. The blonde proceeded to deep-throating Ciel's dick, squeezing his balls with brutal force. The sweet, sweet moans being emitted from Ciel's mouth only fired both of them up and made the blonde's actions more brisk and strenuous. It wasn't long before Ciel's cries escalated to an extremely stentorian volume, his panting having stopped abruptly and the entirety of his body emitting pleasure-filled spasms upon having reached climax. A profusion of sultry, white cum flooded Alois's mouth, almost to the point of choking him; regardless, the blonde swallowed every last drop of liquid, his own body having paroxysms of pure and utter pleasure. The taste of Ciel's saccharine-esque yet salty cum lingered in the whole of the blonde's mouth, his tongue swishing around in an attempt to savor more of the delectable flavor.

Ciel gazed at his still-throbbing member with half-lidded eyes, lust fully overcoming his entire body. Amazement engulfed his thoughts. Such exorbitant pleasure was possible even only through oral? _If that is so, I wonder what actual sex would be like… _The young earl scoffed to himself, his attention diverting towards the cum-covered blonde who was currently lapping up the stray puddles of ejaculatory fluids on the floor. _Much like a damn cat_, the blue-haired boy thought with loathing seeping in-between his musings.

With simple and facile movements, the blue-haired boy was able to tug off the half-translucent undergarments of the blonde, abandoning them to the side. Alois let out a squeak of surprise, yet there were hints of mirth and amusement hidden deep within his squeal. Ciel disregarded this and roughly groped the blonde's butt cheeks, spreading them aside with no regards to the fragility of it. The blonde, again, let out a squeak; though, it was filled with a mixture of pain and anticipation.

His childish screeches withered down to short whimpers and pants as the blue-haired boy began to shove a gaunt finger inside Alois's hole, moving back and forth in an unbearably slow fashion. His fluctuating movements began to increase in speed spontaneously as the blue-haired boy inserted another skinny finger—and yet _another_. The tight feeling of Alois's skin engulfing the blue-haired boy's fingers—practically devouring them with such ease—was surprisingly pleasant; the taut feeling caused Ciel's erection to revert back to a standing position immediately as he steadily increased the pace of which his fingers penetrated the other boy, both heaving out huffs in a somewhat simultaneous pattern. Then, as the two let out two final, pained gasps, a shower of white erupted from their penises and sprinkled them with a jubilee of an apogee of pleasure.

Completely fatigued and sweating uncontrollably, the bromidic blue-haired boy plopped down on the floor, his chest drastically rising and falling. Alois stared at the serene beauty of a post-sex Ciel, decorated prettily with lace-like threads of ejaculatory fluids. Then he stared at his own hands, which were soaked with an amalgam of their semen. He wrapped his tongue around his fingers, and one by one, starting with his slender pinky, lapped up the white liquid as if he were but a young dirty kitten, cleaning oneself with childish innocence. However, he knew he was far from being unsullied and lily-white; he was a salacious devil trapped inside the body of a pretty, angelic boy; he was an absolute _monster, _deranged by an immoral childhood, traumatized by endless and painful debaucheries….

_Peccavi… _He had no sense of ethical values whatsoever. All that passed by his young corrupted mind were what the average person frowned upon: bittersweet vengeance to the point of violence, selling himself to a ferocious demon, having sex with a minor… He has done all this, and in his twisted little mind, he only found himself smiling at such magnificent "accomplishments". He didn't particularly care for what other's thought, nor did he feel his conscience would be scolding him for his actions—not that he actually _had_ a conscience, anyhow.

The blonde looked at Ciel again, who seemed to be on the verge of fainting. And, trite as they both were, Alois still yearned for _more_; the mastodonic and lustful appetite bubbling in the pit of his stomach was still unsatisfied. It would stop at nothing until the satisfaction it needed was thoroughly fulfilled. _He_ would stop at nothing to fulfill the wretched emptiness inside him.

Alois slid himself atop the bromidic boy and began to roughly toy with his still-hardened nipples. This earned him an aggravated yet pleasure-filled moan out of Ciel's mouth, his form squirming under Alois's slight pressure. "A-Alois, stop," the blue-haired boy gasped out, his body shivering with unwelcomed euphoria. "Y… you _f-fucking_ bastard…"

His vulgar statement didn't seem to faze the blonde; rather, it only proved to somehow increase Alois's libido by a substantial amount. "How can you say that when you're like _this_?" The young blonde traced a moist, slender finger around the circumference of Ciel's erect nipples, giggling softly at the blue-haired boy's restrained and muffled groans. "Like I said. This is what you crave, this is what you get. Now it's time for _me_ to fuck _you_…." He smirked and added devilishly, "The _right_ way."

The blonde flipped Ciel around under him with such profound skill, the latter fidgeting under the blonde's hold. However, Alois was absolutely persistent, a maddening and wicked grin plastered on his face. The sickening smirk disgusted Ciel, his movements becoming more desperate within every passing second. After what seemed like a few elongated minutes, the forlorn blue-haired boy gave up on his attempts, however, as it deemed futile; he felt as if he were about to black out any minute now, his body weakening rapidly. Though, ignorant of the fact, Alois smiled again—a crooked, demented one—as he began to thrust his penis into Ciel's hole, a piercing cry of horror emitting from the blue-haired boy's lips. The blonde had already started at an unbelievably quick pace, which continued to escalate as Ciel's cries amplified.

_Back and forth… In and out…_ The pain-staking process continued for what seemed like a heated eternity, until Ciel could feel a surge of hot liquid oozing inside him, making him shiver uncontrollably. By that time, the blue-haired boy could feel that his voice was inexistent, as was his grip on reality, which seemed to make everything feel imaginative.

The blonde on top of him, that unhinged smile still firmly attached to his flustered face, bent down and planted a soothing kiss on Ciel's forehead; it was enchanting, winsome… _fraudulent._

_"You're such a cute slut… Ciel…"_

Eyelashes fluttered, darkened blues and purples slowly succumbing to the world of exhaustion. As his eyelids began to fall, the bromidic boy craned his head to the side as if in melancholic dismay, lazily gazing at the pair of abandoned short shorts on the floor before everything was engulfed in a dreary darkness….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, there you have it! My first smut. _Ever _(though, I didn't really intend for it to turn out this dark). I'm not sure if I should be proud or not. Though, I do find it ironic that this _was_ my first Kuroshitsuji fic. :P Honestly, this was really hard for me to write. I mean, I guess it's not so much the sex scenes that irk me, but actually _writing_ them without making it redundant and boring.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think about it and what I should improve on. Criticism/praise/etc. is very much appreciated!**


End file.
